Fantasies Come True
by Liete
Summary: -One-sided UK/US- 'He'd known disappointment too often in his life, and he had almost walked right into another instance.'


**Fantasies Come True  
**

**By: Liete**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters portrayed.**

**A/N: I keep unearthing old stuff, heh. This is also from the Hetalia kink meme and is based on the song "Fantasies Come True" from _Avenue Q_.****  
**

**

* * *

**

America was completely ridiculous. Even though he _knew_ that he couldn't handle scary movies, he continued to insist on watching them. Then the git always needed someone to sleep with him, to protect him from the boogieman, or Michael Myers, or whatever monster or ghost was on the film he watched.

England wasn't sure why he put up with it. Especially since America kicked and had the tendency to talk in his sleep.

"I'll take four hundred hamburgers, please."

Like that, England thought in disgust and tried not to think of America _actually_ eating four hundred hamburgers. He shook his head as the mental image started to materialize. Disgusting.

"Robot chipmunks would be _awesome_, Japan."

Well, at least he knew where America got his ridiculous ideas that he shared at meetings, he thought wryly. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. _He_ wouldn't be getting much sleep if America continued to carry on in such a way. Since the younger nation was already asleep, there was no need for him to stay where he'd just be miserable. And not just because America was loud and obnoxious even in sleep.

He didn't get the chance to move, however, because suddenly there was something warm against his side. England was about to chastise America for being clingy over nothing, but then the nation's mutterings made the words die in his throat.

"Mm, I love you, Iggy…" he murmured and snuggled close to England's thigh.

England froze and his eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. But no, he couldn't have possibly heard what he thought he heard…could he?

"A-America..?" he whispered desperately to the sleeping form, not daring to hope it was true. It couldn't really be true, his longing had just finally driven him mad and-

"Stay with me forever," America murmured and wrapped his arm around England's waist as he continued to snuggle closer.

England's breath hitched and he clamped his hand over his mouth. He'd wanted this for so long. So very long. How many nights had he laid awake wishing America was next to him? Holding him, loving him? He'd always thought it was his unobtainable dream. America was always saying how boring and old he was, so there was no way England would ever dare to hope that his love would be reciprocated. But now, could it really be..?

He ran a tender hand through America's wheat colored hair as a warm feeling rushed through his blood and spread to even his toes. Happiness, the likes of which he'd never felt in his life.

But then he pulled his hand away and shook his head. How silly to get so carried away.

"You're asleep, and are probably dreaming of someone else," England muttered bitterly and turned away. He'd known disappointment too often in his life, and he had almost walked right into another instance.

"I'm not dreaming of anyone but you," came a startling clear voice and England jerked his head back around to look at the source, who was wide awake and staring at him intensely. Those eyes, oh god those _eyes_, had never looked so beautiful before as they did at that moment. When they were warm and alight with love. Love for _him_. England trembled and his heart pounded as America sat up and took one of England's hands in his. He brought the hand up to his face and nuzzled it lightly before he kissed the palm and rested it against his cheek.

"A-America," England choked out. Tears were springing to his eyes, ones of elation and utter joy. Oh god, how he'd been longing for this, how he'd dreamed of it…

America gently wiped the tears away and smiled shyly as he said, "I love you, England."

England let out a sob, and he mentally kicked himself for it. "Git. Git. Stupid, idiotic git. I've always loved you," he exclaimed and threw himself into America's open arms. Where he'd always longed to be. Where he planned to be forever if he could help it. America's hands stroked his hair while he clutched at the younger nation's t-shirt and let the happiness he'd been denying himself flow through him. Because he was happy, _so_ happy, he felt fit to burst. He turned and buried his face in America's chest.

"You're so stupid, America. You should have told me sooner. I've been ready to love you till my dying day. You'll never be in want of anything because I'll always give it to you."

He was ready to pour his heart out some more, tell America everything that he'd been bottling up for centuries, but America gently pushed him back and cupped his face. England stared wide-eyed at him as America started to slowly lean in. His eyelids started to lower and his lips parted slightly, and England couldn't help but follow suit as he too began to lean in.

"England…" America murmured and England could feel his breath hot against his face and his heart was pounding in his ears and-

"England!" America shouted and suddenly England hit the floor painfully and found himself staring at America's feet.

"Geez, old man. I come in here and you're talking in your sleep with this really stupid smile on your face. It was really pathetic, you know?" America scoffed and stepped over England's prone form and crawled into the bed.

"What?" England asked dumbly and sat up. It hadn't really been a-

"Didn't I tell you that you're not supposed to fall asleep before me? Don't screw up this time," America insisted with a pout as he pulled England's covers around himself and rolled over.

England stared blankly at the floor as he climbed to his feet. A dream. It had just been a dream. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he bit his lip. Of course it had been a dream. He let out a self-deprecating bark of a laugh as he crawled into the bed next to America. He stared at the American's back and hated the git for making him fall so desperately in love with him. So that he had dreams that offered him a glimpse of happiness he'd never have.

As America's snoring drifted over to his ears, England stared up at his ceiling and willed himself to stay awake. His heart and mind could truly be cruel at times, and he couldn't take it again.


End file.
